High School, right?
by adrinettexlover
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy, Cheerleader and Football captian, what could go wrong?


01/new school

**So, for the sake of this story, I'm making Clarke and Bellamy the same age, Octavia is in the year below them:)**

Bellamy's POV

This is it. My new school. Grounders High School wasn't really a good fit for my sister and I. Octavia, she got bullied, a lot. It took a lot of persuading on our behalf for our foster parents to agree to let us move. I had been protecting Octavia for as long as I had remembered, but with me graduating that year, I had a lot of work to do and I just couldn't be there all the time. The day she came home with a broken arm, that's where I drew the line. We were now in the car on the way to our new school, Ark High School. I was quite nervous; I would still be graduating this year but hopefully Octavia won't have any run-ins with anyone. I opened the car door and helped Octavia out of the car. I looked up at the large building, thank god that there were no dress codes here, I hated wearing ties! I turned around to talk to Octavia to see that she was already talking to a blonde girl. I only saw the back of the girl's head, but she had a kindness that radiated off her. I turned and headed to the office to find my tour guide; I knew Octavia would catch up later. I leaned on the wall for a few minutes before seeing O come through the door, followed by the blonde girl.

She was breathtaking, golden hair that framed her perfect face, a nasty scar on her temple that made her look even more amazing, it made her unique. Bright blue eyes that portrayed her every emotion, she was stunning.

"Bell, this is my new friend and tour guide, Clarke." O said to me

"Hi." Clarke smiled at me, her voice like silk, her perfect smile lighting up the room.

"Hi, I'm Bellamy." I introduced myself

For what felt like an eternity, Clarke and I were looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey, tour remember?" Octavia snapped us out of their trance

"Sorry Octavia." Clarke smiled sheepishly "we ready to go?"

Whilst Clarke and Octavia were having a silent conversation with their eyes, I was having a silent conversation with myself. I can't look weak and sappy in front of her, I must look tough.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled

Clarke looked confused for a second but as soon as it came, it was gone, and her beautiful smile was back.

"Let's go." She said confidently, with her nose in the air

This was going to be a _long _year.

01/new school

**So, for the sake of this story, I'm making Clarke and Bellamy the same age, Octavia is in the year below them:)**

Bellamy's POV

This is it. My new school. Grounders High School wasn't really a good fit for my sister and I. Octavia, she got bullied, a lot. It took a lot of persuading on our behalf for our foster parents to agree to let us move. I had been protecting Octavia for as long as I had remembered, but with me graduating that year, I had a lot of work to do and I just couldn't be there all the time. The day she came home with a broken arm, that's where I drew the line. We were now in the car on the way to our new school, Ark High School. I was quite nervous; I would still be graduating this year but hopefully Octavia won't have any run-ins with anyone. I opened the car door and helped Octavia out of the car. I looked up at the large building, thank god that there were no dress codes here, I hated wearing ties! I turned around to talk to Octavia to see that she was already talking to a blonde girl. I only saw the back of the girl's head, but she had a kindness that radiated off her. I turned and headed to the office to find my tour guide; I knew Octavia would catch up later. I leaned on the wall for a few minutes before seeing O come through the door, followed by the blonde girl.

She was breathtaking, golden hair that framed her perfect face, a nasty scar on her temple that made her look even more amazing, it made her unique. Bright blue eyes that portrayed her every emotion, she was stunning.

"Bell, this is my new friend and tour guide, Clarke." O said to me

"Hi." Clarke smiled at me, her voice like silk, her perfect smile lighting up the room.

"Hi, I'm Bellamy." I introduced myself

For what felt like an eternity, Clarke and I were looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey, tour remember?" Octavia snapped us out of their trance

"Sorry Octavia." Clarke smiled sheepishly "we ready to go?"

Whilst Clarke and Octavia were having a silent conversation with their eyes, I was having a silent conversation with myself. I can't look weak and sappy in front of her, I must look tough.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled

Clarke looked confused for a second but as soon as it came, it was gone, and her beautiful smile was back.

"Let's go." She said confidently, with her nose in the air

This was going to be a _long _year.

**I'm sorry it's so short x**

**please leave reviews and requests:)**


End file.
